Valentines Day Dance
by Lenny Sill
Summary: Grojband and the Newman's both are trying to get a gig for the Valentine's dance at there school coming up. Will Grojband get the gig? Will the Newman's get the gig? Will drama and tempers fly along with love and compassion? Lenny:"wow your really good at summaries" Me:"*shrugs* it's a talent" Anyway find out inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's**** Day Dance: a Lenny Sill Production.**

What is up everyone! This is YOUR best friend and favorite bassist Lenny Sill! I'm here with my first...yes first story!

(exciting isn't it?)

Well enough talk from me you guys just want to read and junk...

lol anyway lets transition shall we?

*closes garage door and it reopens too inside Grojbands garage.*

* * *

**No Ones POV**

The three out of four members of Grojband were sitting in the lead guitarist and vocalist garage waiting for...well for Corey.(For some odd reason Corey was always the last one in the garage and its his house! someone explain that too me...)

Laney: (the lead bassist, number two back up singer, and manager of the band.) was chilling on the couch reading a book she brought from home.

Kin: (piano player of the group, twin brother of Kon, and the smarts/inventor of the band.) Is on the stage building a random contraption of his that seemed to always fail.

And Kon: (the drummer and twin brother of Kin and umm...the stomach of the band?) Is raiding Corey's mini fridge for food and drinks. All waiting for Corey.

**Laney's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in the garage reading this sappy love story book that I picked off my book shelf at random. I don't even bother to read the cover due to my laziness. I think it's my mom's book put on my shelf by mistake. At that moment Corey throws open the garage door and runs in with a flyer in his hand.

Corey:"Guys! What's the best thing that could happen to us right now?"

Kon:"Finding more food!?"

Kin:"Having one of my inventions work and not blow up in my face?!"

Laney:"Finally figuring out how to write lyrics on your own?"

Corey:"No,No,and that time will come soon enough Lanes."

Laney:"Then what is it core?"

_Corey unrolls the piece of paper in his hands and shows us._

Corey:"The school is having a valentines day dance that they need a band for and Grojband is going to rock out in front of all the Valentine couple's!"

When I heard Corey say Valentine's my heart started to pound uncontrollably in my chest. I started day dreaming about Corey asking me too the dance and then dancing at the dance and...

Corey:"Uh...Lanes...you ok?" Corey snapped me back to reality.

Laney:"Uh..yea..ehehe...why ask?"

Corey:"I always check up on my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" _ Corey runs up too Laney and gives her a big bear hug as hearts appear in Laney's eyes._

Every time I'm in Corey's arms I just feel so safe from everything,that nothing in the world is going to hurt me when I'm touching or even just close to Corey. Again I was dragged out of my thoughts when Corey realised me from the hug. Whoever made the saying "nothing lasts forever" I just want to stab you with anger and say in his/her face one thing always lasts forever and that's love!

**Corey's POV**

As I realised Lanes from the hug I climbed on the stage to address my friends.

Corey:"Friends! Here is my plan that just might work! I'm going to go down to the school and book us the gig. In the meantime...uh...you guys can take the day off or practice here if you would like."

All three Grojband members rolled there eyes at Corey's lame and boring plan but Kin and Kin soon realized something...

Kin:"Kin! We got a day off! You know what that means!?"

Kon:"I think I know big bro of mine!"

Kin and Kin:"CHEESE FEST!"

Kin and Kon both rush out the garage door in full Sprint to cheese fest leaving Corey and Laney in the garage alone.

Corey:"So Lanes what are you going to do?"

Laney:"I think I'm going to head home for the day Core I don't want to be left alone here with your sister and Mina." She says as she is putting her base inside her case.

Corey:"haha ok Lanes. I got to go book this gig before another band does can you close the garage door when you leave?"

Laney:"Of course Core."

Corey rushing out the garage door hoping no band will take the gig before him."Thanks Lanes! See you tomorrow!"

Laney:"bye core" she calls out as she walks out and closes the garage door, then starts to walk home still thinking about the Valentine's dance coming sooner than she expects it too.

* * *

Hey again everyone! So how did you like it so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Well please tell me by Reviewing! So I can improve it in well both ways!

Lenny:"Hey Budd when will I and the Newman's be in the story-.." Hand is covering Lennys mouth.

Me(Budd):" sssshhhh... don't spoil it stupid" Uncovers mouth.

Lenny:" blah fine...*crosses arms*

Anyway Review!

Well we are outta here peace people's!

*Lenny plays bass as garage door closes*


	2. Chapter 2: The Newman's and Garage Doors

Hey everyone! Lenny here filling in for Budd for a little bit. He is downstairs getting chocolate milk or something...I don't know.

(Walks in with chocolate milk in one hand) Oh uh were starting another chapter already?

Lenny:Uh duhh can't have the readers not read anything. That would be breaking the matrix.

Budd:Hmm...very true alright then I will do it!

I didn't say this last chapter but the idea of this story came from PennSill 5ever (my bestest friend on here :D.) So she gets 25 percent credit for the theme of Valentine. But if you guys have time go check her story's out there, there pretty cool beans.

Anyway let's get to this story shall we? Lenny! Your doing nothing right now (Lennys about to solve all the world's problems with one solution) can you stop being lazy and do the disclaimer?

Lenny:(rips up paper) alrighty then **LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's, or any songs we use.**

Budd:Alright good start now let's get too the story shall we?

*Garage door closes and opens to inside The Newman's garage*

* * *

**No Ones POV**

Three out of the four Newman's were in there garage waiting for their blue haired leader to return to them. One of the three was the red headed bass player and only guy of the band Lenny, who was playing on his Gameboy playing Pokemon,** (don't own)**and was sitting on top of boxes trying to beat a pikachu with his Squirtal.

**Lenny' s POV**

Gameboy: Pikachu used thunderbolt!...Squirtal fainted...Lenny is all out of useable Pokemon... Lenny Whited Out!

Lenny:"FUCK YOU PIKACHU! *Throws Gameboy super hard across the room and hits the garage door with a loud bang and the Gameboy is now stuck in the garage door* Kim and Konnie are both startled of the loud bang against the door and they both look at the door. Then at Lenny.

Kim:"Lenny!? What the hell are you doing!?"

Lenny:"I was playing Pokemon but a FUCKING Pikachu had too kill my Damn Squirtal!"

Konnie:"So you throw your Gameboy!?"

Lenny looks at where he threw his Gameboy to and sees its in the garage door.

Lenny:"Oh..."

Both Kim and Konnie cross their arms and look at Lenny with disapproval.

Lenny:"I'm sorry...you know how I get when it comes to games and junk like that..."

Just then Carrie comes in through a door leading to the kitchen and the first thing she notices is the Gameboy imbedded into the garage door. She looks at it for a couple seconds then looks down at her friends. Without any words both Kim and Konnie point to Lenny. Lenny only crosses his arms and rolls his eyes at them. Carrie looks at the garage door once more then back at Lenny, she smiles and says:

Carrie:"Classic Lens"

Lenny returns the smile with a slight blush as Kim and Konnie laugh at his embarrassment. Lenny breaks there laughter as he asks Carrie where she to change the subject.

Lenny:"So Carrie where we're you?"

Konnie:"Yeah it's been like five hours since you left."

Kim:"Actually more like five minutes, but I'm also curious of where you were at."

Carrie:"Pssssshh, relax guys I went out to lunch with Mina and my mom."

Lenny:"What's in your hand?" Carrie was holding a flyer(same one Corey had).

Carrie:"Its the new Gig that I'm going to book for us! It's the schools Valentine's dance,and they need a band for it and The Newman's are gonna rock the stage with Lenny' s brand new song he wrote! Instead of me..."

Lenny:"Aww don't worry Care it's only one song that I'm going to sing and plus I don't think it's really that good."

Carrie:"You gotta be kidding that's one of the best songs I ever heard and with your voice it's just amazing."

Lenny' s face turns a bright shade of red. Lenny:"Uh...thanks...Care.." Carrie giggles and walks onto the stage.

Carrie:"Well friends I'm going to go book us this gig before any other band fills the spot and makes us look bad."

Kim:"What other band?" "The only other band around here is..." They all gasp.

All:"*Gasp!* Grojband!"

Carrie hops off the stage and runs to the garage door and throws it open but the door only opens half way due to the Gameboy stuck in the door.

Carrie:"dang it Lenny! Door is like broke because of you."

Lenny:"I'm sorr-"

Carrie:"No time for apologies! Knowing Garageband they already heard about this gig! So there is no times to waste! I'm going to go get us that gig, in the meantime Newman's you guys get the day off" She says as she crawls under the door and starts running down the street to claim the gig.

Konnie:"Well we got the day off what do you guys want to do?"

Kim:"Hmm...how about we go to the mall?"

Kim and Konnie:"Shopping spree!"

Kim:"Lenny you going to join us?"

Lenny:"Haha no thanks you two have fun. I'm going to just go home and relax for a while, probably hang with my brother Budd."

Twins:"Ok tell Budd we said Hi!" As the twins head out of the garage too the mall, Lenny was left alone in Carries garage. Lenny packed up his bass and started walking towards the busted garage door. He slid his bass underneath the door then inspected the damage of the door, he tried to pull the Gameboy out of the door but it wouldn't budge. So he left it and the garage with his bass and started to walk home.

* * *

Woo chapter two is now complete! I hope everyone likes or better yet loves it! Lol.

Anyway I put myself as Lenny' s brother because I thought hey if Laney is a only child and Lennys her gender bent opposite, shouldn't Lenny have a brother? Idk it's my theory.

*drinks chocolate milk* You may worship us...Noooooooooowwwwwwww...

Lenny:"Thanks for coming out everyone!"

*Garage door closes*


	3. Chapter 3 Running or Falling for the gig

Hello Everybody! Once again i am writing on a cold October day because-

Lenny:"You have no life and i'm better then you."

Budd:-_- "Your gonna die in a view seconds if you don't get out of my room."

Lenny:"Your room is the garage!?"

Budd:"Uh yea don't you remember? Grandma moved in and took my room so now i sleep in here?"

Lenny:"Oh right...lucky bastard..."

Budd:"Well viewers i will be happy to inform you that we will be joined by none other than the person that gave me the idea for this story and got that 25% Cred so without further ado i introduce...Theresa!"

Theresa walks in with chocolate milk in her hand.

Theresa:"Hi everybody! Budd I brought you some chocolate milk."

Budd: o: "Thanks Theresa!" *takes and drinks* "It's amazing!" *Runs up to her and gives her a big bear hug making her blush slightly*

Theresa:"Hehe your welcome" :)

Lenny:"Wait waaaahhh where my chocolate milk?"

Theresa:"Oh I'm sorry Lenny I didn't bring you any..."

Lenny:"I always get nothing! What's wrong with me? Is it my hair? Or is it because I wear yellow with green and red?"

Budd:"Lenny calm down. Here go play some Pokemon on my Gameboy."*gives* *whispers to Theresa* "next time bring him some chocolate milk and do the disclaimer plz"

Theresa:"Ok I will and sure :) **LennySill does not OWN Grojband,The Newman's, or any songs that he uses."**

Budd:"Thanks Theresa that was great." *she blushes and giggles* "Well enjoy everyone!"

* * *

**Corey's POV.**

I'm running though the streets of PeaceVill as fast as I can possibly go, wishing that I had a bike or a skateboard or something! Trina always ruins my stuff. Well she tries to ruin everything but I can stop her...sometimes. As I'm sprinting down streets like there is something chasing me, I notice the Newman's bassist Lenny coming into view with his base on his back and texting on his phone. I decide to take a page out of a Trina' s book. I lower my head and straight on football tackled him at full force and man what a impact. Lenny flew backwards and I mean FLEW backwards. His phone dropped and shattered on the cement as I rammed him. He flew about five yards back and landing on top his bass hearing the crash inside. He rolled off of it and stopped, face looking at the ground, and barely moving. I never stopped running as I passed by Lenny who was on the ground. I felt kinda of bad for him but he is a Newman, and Newman's get treated like Garbage. I focused myself back at the task at hand:getting this gig. My pace quickened at the thought of the gig.

**Wicked Cool Beans Transition!**

**Lenny' s POV.**

I'm walking home from the Newman's early realised practice, texting Budd to tell mom to make something for me to eat because I usually go out with the band to Blechies for lunch but today I was coming home. I was carrying my bass on my back so I can text with two hands instead of just one.I get a text from Budd: she has a phone,you text her! I'm busy. I reply:Busy doing what? You usually don't do anything at 2:00? Budd:Uh yea I do its called taking a thought nap. Reply:When do you ever nap? Budd:When people like you tell me that I got to do something when I'm obviously lazy as F*** to do it. I was about to reply something witty but all of a sudden I feel this great amount of pressure ram me head on. I drop my phone unable to hold it as I am being hit. I go FLYING like I flew. I was a bird for about three seconds as I feel the back of my bass case hit the ground with a thud followed by me landing on top of it. I hear a crash inside but at the moment I was in pain. The case did break my fall a little it still hurt. I rolled off my case and just laid on the ground face first. My stomach was in shock and pain and my back didn't feel good ether. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I look up too see a boy with blue hair and a orange beanie running full Sprint away from me. All I could of think about at the moment was:Carrie please get there before him.

**Another Wicked Cool Beans Transition!**

**Carrie' s POV.**

I'm running full speed down the streets of PeaceVill as fast as I can to try to get this gig before Riffen and his lame band gets it. I've always hated Corey. Even since the first day I saw him at a park. When I saw him for the first time I incredibly shocked to see him look and dress exactly like me! It was a very strange day...As I'm running and thinking of that day I get a text from Lenny when I open it it says:Better hurry and get that gig befo-. It was very unlike Lenny to not finish or make a mistake in a text, he was always very cautious and always cared about safety which I think he got it from his brother Budd. But it was always cute of him to try and talk his way out of dangerous ideas I had for the band. I love him for that...as a best friend! Hehe...I was about to text Lenny back when I see the Grojbands bassist Laney walking towards me. She is caring her bass in one hand and messing with a IPod in her other hand. Unlike my sister Mina I am violent and evil inside and won't hesitate to hurt someone I don't like and Laney is one of those people I would love to hurt. And hey my love is not cheap. The only things I love is music,the band,family,and my friends...maybe a little bit more love to Lenny...

As I walked passed Laney and she passed me,strangely enough she didn't notice me which gave me a devilish idea. I do a full 180 degree turn, and I start charging straight towards her back.

**What Will Happen Transition!?**

**Laney's POV.**

I'm walking home from an early released Grojband practice with my bass in my left hand,headphones in my ears, and my iPod in my right hand trying to find some good rock songs. I find some bands that I like like Breaking Benjamin, Three days Grace, Finger Eleven, Hollywood Undead, and my personal favorite :3 Rise Against! So I put on some Breaking Benjamin too make my walk to my house a little more chilling to me. The song that came on was Medicate.

**Medicate By Breaking Benjamin:**

_I got somethin' up my sleeve_  
_I know you will cover me_  
_Inside out and in between_  
_I know you will cover me_  
_I've got bruises on my knees_  
_I know you will cover me_  
_Inside out and in between_  
_And I know you will cover me_  
_[chorus]_  
_Run away_  
_Make hate_  
_And get laid_  
_We get laid_  
_You turn me up_  
_I've had enough_  
_So medicate_  
_Medicate_  
_I'm already incomplete_  
_I know you will cover me_  
_Broken by your empathy_  
_I know you will cover me_  
_I've been lyin' here for weeks_  
_I know you will cover me_  
_Inside out and in between_  
_And I know you will cover me_  
_[chorus x 3]_

As soon as the song finishes i look at down at my Ipod to switch bands when all of a sudden...

* * *

Budd:"Take that Society! What a cliffhanger..."

Lenny:"Im pretty sure you just got lazy in your writing."

Budd:"...yea..."

Lenny:"That's what I thought."

Theresa:"Well everyone hope you liked Budds chapter's so far I know I have!" *Runs up too Budd and gives him a hug*

Budd:*Face is a little red*"oh Uh...hehe thanks..."

Lenny just smiles at Budd.

Budd:*lip says to Lenny*"Shut up or I will kill you."

Lenny:*shrugs*"Well everyone read and tell us what you think in the review sections!"

Budd:"Woo review this crap!"

Theresa:"Its not crap! It's good!"

Budd:"Review!"

*Closes Garage door*

Oh and before I forget if anyone has any news on Grojbands New season pleaseeeeeee tell me! And I will trade you all my love for it. Hehe thanks everyone! -LennySill.


	4. Chapter 4: Get The Gig!

Budd:"…...mmmmm..."

_Budd is laying on the couch wrapped in blankets as he is fighting the flu and a fever while Theresa has a cold, wet towel and is putting it on Budds head._

Theresa:"This will make your temperature go down Budd." *_She put the towel on Budds_ head*

Budd:"...mmmm...th-thanks..."

Lenny:"Well as you can clearly see, my bro is sick with the flu and Theresa is caring for him so I guess I will be doing commentary alone...so um...oh yea! We thank you guys for the cool reviews and junk...well most of them anyway. You guys keep us going and yea...and thanks for the update on the show Grojband! You know who you are :3 Anways we left off with the killer cliffhanger! Let us see what happens next."

_*Garage door closes and reopens to scene*_

* * *

**Laney's POV.**

As soon as the song finishes I look back down at my IPod to change the song but then all of a sudden...WHAM! I get shoved HARD too the ground! But luckily I have good reflexes as I resist some of the fall with my arms. At the cost of my IPod,which now has so many cracks on the screen due too the fall that it doesn't work, I don't think it was worth it as I'm laying on the hard cold cement, my hands bleeding, and little tears coming from my eyes. I turn over too look at who has down this too me. The person with a orange Beanie,long blue hair, and a skirt was running away from me obviously in a hurry but all I could think was:Corey please don't let Carrie and her band get the gig..

**Corey's POV.**

City hall was all the way in the middle of town and running there was not the best option. The reason why I'm going to city hall rather then the school itself is because the one and only Mayor Mellow is the principle of our beloved school. He hosts all the events around town anyway so what was the difference?

After ten minutes of continuous running down the streets of PeaceVille I finally reach city hall. As I run up the large building's steps, totally out of breath, never running so hard in my life. I take a moment at the entrance of the building too catch my breath and then I walk in. I walk all the way down to too mayor's office and open the door.

Mayor Mellow is cleaning his desk of dust and other junk and randomly yelled at Corey.

Mellow:"I won't buy it!...oops jumped the gun...what is that you want?"

Corey:"Mayor Mellow I hear you're having a valentines day dance and you need a band for it! So I'm offering my band Grojband to play at the dance."

_Just then Carrie bursts through the mayor's door completely out of breath._

Carrie:"Wait!...I...I..offer.."*she takes a breath* "my band to play at the Valentine dance."

Corey:"Hey no wait I was here first!"

Carrie:"I was better first!"

Mellow:"Quiet! Both of you!"

_Corey and Carrie both became silent and listened to the mayor._

Mellow:"Since both of you and your bands want to play at the dance,your bands will both play at the dance in a battle of the band's!

Corey:"Ha! This will be too easy!"

Carrie:"Ha! Yeah for us!"

Corey and Carrie both stare into each other's eyes with death.

Mellow:"Knock it off! Here are the rules each band will play two songs-"

Corey:"Two!?"

Mellow:"Yes two The dance is long so more songs equals a better dance!"

Carries just smirks at Corey knowing she can beat him easily.

Mellow:"And yea that's it now get out of here!"

_Corey and Carrie have a stare down while leaving the big building._

Carrie:"Well Riffen seems that we will kick your sorry butt at the dance...again!"

Corey:"What do you mean again!? We kicked your sorry butts at camp screamly"

Carrie:"That was a fluck! You had that one dude help you!"

Corey:"Where was the rule book I didn't see one! So we obviously won!"

Carrie:"Whatever Riffen! You and Garbageband or so like going down at the dance."

Corey:"That's not going to happen! You and the Foolmens will be kissing at our feet in defeat!"

Carrie:"ugh...whatever.." *she turns and walks back up the street to her house*

*Corey just smirks and walks in the opposite direction back towards his home*

* * *

Lenny:"Well that ends this chapter! Sorry guys it's a short chapter...I'm not as good as Budd in writing but he is sick and well...I'm all you got for now."

*Theresa is still caring for Budd on the couch*

Budd:*coughs heavily*

Theresa:"Get better soon Budd." *holding his hand*

Lenny:"See what I mean? He's not doing to good but anyway you guys should review and tell me what you think of everything! And I will make a new chapter as soon as I can! Oh and if there are any more updates on Grojband and when they will release new episodes please tell us! Thank you from the bottoms of our hearts and we will see you soon. -Be the best you can be."

Story Of The Week:The Life of a Dudettee by Skullenko. This story is great go check it out!

If anyone has any good story's they have read on here PM me the names of them and maybe they will show up on the Story of the Week! (Can't be your own story)

Lenny:"Thanks for chilling with us everybody!"

*Closes Garage door*


	5. Chapter 5 Lennys new bass

_Budd does a front flip onto screen followed by Lenny and Theresa._

Budd:"What is up my glorious fans! I have returned from this horrible disease! Did you miss me?!" :3

Lenny:"Nah they didn't they were too ingraved in my awesome chapter I wrote while you were sick."

Budd:"Wait what!? You wrote a chapter!?"

Lenny:"Yeah I did!" *shows Budd chapter*

Budd:"Hmm not bad...a little short...but it's cool."

Lenny:"Good enough for me."

Theresa:"Uh Budd the stats shows that the chapter Lenny wrote has more views then any other chapter you have written."

Budd:"What!?"*checks computer* "God Dammit!"

Lenny:"I'm better then I thought." :3

Budd:"Noooo! Fans reading this! Please help me out! By voting who is the better writer? Budd or Lenny? Plz review who is better!"

Theresa:"Is this necessary?"

Lenny:"This is real! It's Damn real!"

Budd:"Sibling rivalry is always necessary!"

_Lenny and Budd are having a staring contest._

_Five minutes later..._

Budd:"Since we are busy with this staring contest Theresa can you do disclaimer please?"

_Theresa rolls her eyes._

Theresa:"Fine...LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's, or any other band that come across this story."

Lenny and Budd:"Enjoy!...grrrrrrrr..."

Garage_ door opens and reopens to scene._

* * *

**Lenny' s POV.**

I'm still in pain as I slowly get up off the cold cement ground, my back and stomach still aching from the hard tackle I received from that horrible Garbage band leader Corey Riffen. I slowly and carefully make my way towards my bass that which I have rolled away from due to the tackle. I pick it up and hear a bunch of rattling inside:NEVER A GOOD SOUND. I sigh and decide to check it when I get home. I put the bass on my back and start walking slowly towards home but after a few steps I notice my phone on the ground. I pick it up too see that the screen is One Hundred percent cracked.I tried to make the phone turn on but no luck. All I know now is that my back and stomach hurt, my bass might be broken, my phone is broken and no longer works, and my mom is going to be mad at me for breaking a $80 dollar phone. Well then...can this day get any worse!?

As soon as my brain thinks that I realize that I still have to walk three blocks to my house...sometimes I really dislike the way things go for me. Budd always has the best of luck in our family. One time me and him were walking down the street to go get snacks at the store but Budd forgot his wallet and was about to turn to go get it from the house when he notices that he was stepping on a twenty dollar bill! We bought so much junk food that day. It was a good day.

**Ten Minutes Pass Transition!**

Ten Minutes have passed and i finally made it to the front of my door to my house where my mom would ask me all these questions of where we're you?,Why are you limping?,what happened to your phone?,…Etc...

I open the door and walk in the house. To my surprise my mom wasn't home, maybe out shopping or something, but what I hear to me sounds like gun shots coming from the garage. I put my bass on a table and start limping towards the garage. I open the door to the garage too see Budd sitting on the couch,on his Xbox,playing halo 4, and talking with his friends over a Mic.

Budd is sixteen years old, he has black hair and brown eyes, he is wearing a blue Areopostal hoodie that is zipped down half way, a red shirt with a small silver chain dangling around his neck, he is wearing regular blue jeans and blue and red puma shoes.

Budd:"God Damn it Logan! You no life! Using a shotgun in a machine gun fight! Unfair!"

_*Lenny laughs at Budds rage at that moment Budd realizes that Lenny is there*_

Budd:"Brb dudes" _*puts down Mic*_ "Shouldn't you be at practice with your band Lenny?"

Lenny:"Carrie said she had to get the gig before Grojband did so she ran out saying practice was done for today."

Budd:"Oh ok."

_*Budd notices a rip on Lenny' s sleave*_

Budd:"Hey why is your shirt ripped?"

Lenny:"Ah dont worry about."

Budd:"I bet mom will."

Lenny:"Yeah your right but that's not important right now. What's important is that Carrie needs to get the gig for the dance!"

Budd:"Your gonna play the Valentine's day dance?"

Lenny:"Uh yea why?"

Budd:"I didn't know that the Newman's could play love song's?"

Lenny:Carrie writes all of our songs but I been wanting to try out one I wrote, I don't know if it counts as a love song but whatever."

Budd:"Can I hear it?"

Lenny:"Uh...yea sure let me go grab my bass."

_Lenny walks out of the garage to go fetch his bass that was on a table. He opens it and looks at his trashed bass._

_Lennys mind:_"I freaking New it..."

_He closes the bass case and picks it up and walks back into the garage where Budd is now juggling a soccer ball with his feet._

Budd:"You got your bass?" _Dropping the ball to the ground and goes and sits on couch._

Lenny:"Ssssssssss...yeeeeeaaaaaa about that..."

_Lenny opens his bass once again and shows Budd the damage._

Budd:"Aww man bro! What happen to it!"

_Lenny thinking up a lie._

Lenny:"Uhhh..the Garage door on the way our caught my bass and smashed it so yea I got nothing to play now."

Budd:"Bro you know you can use mine right?"

Lenny is shocked when he hears Budd say that. Budd used to be a great bass player just like Lenny when he was his age(three years ago) but he just stopped playing randomly. He occasionally will take out his bass to play at family get togethers or family weddings. But he would never let me touch it! Ever!

Budd goes to a cabinet in the back of the garage,opens it, and takes out a black guitar cass walks over to the couch where I currently sit. He sits down with the guitar case on his lap and opens it slowly reveling a red bass that glowed like it was just delivered by God himself or the devil whatever makes you happy. He takes it out of the case and puts the case on the ground. He then holds the guitar and starts to strum it a couple times. It sounded amazing even though it was just a few strums.

Budd:"Well Lenny since your bass is busted I guess you can use mine...but! If I find even one little scratch on it! I will beat your ass! Got it!?"

Lenny:"Yeah sure easy enough."

Budd:"Good."_ Budd hands the bass to Lenny._ "Now play that song you wrote."

Lenny:"Shouldn't I get use to this bass first?"

_Budd just looks at him as if he was speaking another language._

Lenny:"Fine. Here is my new song I'm going to perform for the dance...If We get it! It's called So Cold."

_Lenny starts to play and then starts to sing._

Crowded streets are cleared away one by one  
Hollow heroes separate as they run  
You're so cold, keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while strong men die

Show me how it ends, it's all right  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well that's alright, let's give this another try

If you find your family don't you cry  
In this land of make believe, dead and dry  
You're so cold but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time

Show me how it ends, it's all right  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well that's alright, let's give this another try

_Amazing guitar solo even though it's one instrument song._

Show me how it ends, it's all right  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well that's alright, let's give this another try

It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright

It's alright  
It's alright!  
It's alright...

_Plays last few notes and ends song._

Lenny:"Was it good?"

Budd:"Dude you're ready for it."

Lenny:"Eh I don't know...still doesn't sound right to me.."

_Budd slaps Lenny in the face._

Budd:"Ready now? Dude it's perfect don't change anything about it."

Lenny:"OW...ok ok I won't."

Budd:"What Inspired you to write this?"

Lenny freezes.

Lenny:"Uhhh..."

Budd:"Hmm...with the look on your face...the long time to reply...you freezing up..."

Budd paces back and forth real quick. As Lenny still frozen on what to say watches.

Budd:"Aha! I know! You gave up on trying to get Carrie! But then you thought about making a song that will show her that she is missing out on you and that it will make her fall for her."

Lennys face turns bright red. And Budd smirks.

Budd:"By the way your blushing...I'm right...DAMN I'M GOOD"

Lenny:...man shut up...it's not fun having your crush only seeing you as a best friend!"

Budd:"Bro I'm not making fun of you I'm going through the same thing right now. But I came up with a solution! I'm going to tell her how I feel and if she doesn't feel the same then hopefully we can still be friends. And if YOU HAVE THE CAHONAS(balls) you will do the same."

Lenny:"Should I ask her out to the dance?"

Budd:"You can also do that..."

Lenny:"Hmm alright I will do it! Thanks Budd."

Budd:"Anytime little bro."

_Amazing fist pound of cool bean Ness._

Lenny:"Well I'm going to go to my room and take a nap. It's been a long day."

Budd:"Alright you do that I'm going to get revenge in Halo!"

Lenny walks out of the garage with Budds bass and walks to his room where he puts down the bass on the floor. He flops down on the bed and as soon as his head hits the pillow he is out cold.

* * *

Budd and Lenny are still having a staring contest.

Theresa:"Ummm yea they have been going at it since like the beginning and they haven't moved..sooo I guess I will say goodb-

Budd:"Ha you blinked! I win!"

Lenny:"Fuckkkkkkkk!Noooooooo!"

Theresa:"Or that could happen..."

Budd:"Its the end of the chapter already?"

Lenny:"How long have we been at it?"

Theresa:"About four hours"

Budd and Lenny are shocked.

Budd:O.o

Lenny:o:

Theresa:*rolls her eyes*

Budd:"So um you guys should review and junk that I always say at the end lol. And tell me how do you guys like the OC Budd? :3"

Story of the Week: A New Family Bond. By Hansute Miku321. This story got me just to the right of the heart I like it so much. It's awesome! Go check it out props to the writer and her hard work!

Lenny:"Thanks for chilling with us everybody!"

*Close Garage door*


	6. Chapter 6:Laney's pain and ideas

Budd:Well hello all the fans out there that don't love me and hate me...possibly...I don't know you guys don't tell me...well you did in the beginning but...I don't know anymore are you guys still there? Am I writing to nobody?

Lenny:Probably not, your not the best writer on here.

Budd:You write with me so that means you suck too...

Lenny:...shit...

Theresa:You guys can kill everyone's mood in a heartbeat.

Budd:Messing with people's emotions is my specialty, (Spotlight shines down on Budd)If I see someone having a bad day I walk up to them and make them laugh, it shows that people can care about other people even though you don't know them or there life. It gives them the confidence that they need to get through the day and maybe even through there whole life...

(Spotlight goes away and new OC walks in)

?:Wow that montage can make some killer lyrics!

(Everyone turns to see a girl leaning on the side of the garage door)

Budd: O: Trinity! *Runs up and gives her a bear hug*

Trinity:Blah XD your crushing me...

Budd:Oops...hehe sorry..*Rubs back of head* got a little carried away.

Trinity:*Giggles* it's ok BuddBudd.*turns to Theresa and Lenny* hi guys!

Lenny:Sup Trinity *small wave*

Theresa: Hi :) *Warming smile*

Budd:Well Trinity would you like to join us in commentary?

Trinity:Hmm...let me think abo-yes! Of course I would love to do commentary with you guys!

Lenny:Woo! Alright I think it's time to start the story!

Budd:Indeed it is time!

Theresa:*In a very deep voice* ARE YOU REAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!

*Budd, Trinity and Lenny are scared from the voice*

Lenny:What was that...?

Theresa:My announcer voice, why you guys didn't like it?

Trinity:Well...it's not that we didn't like it...it's just it was random and unexpected of you...

Theresa:Oh...

Lenny:Yeaaaahh...

Budd:Moving on! I disclaim! Woo! LennySill does not own Grojband,The Newman's or any other bands that we use in the story.

Lenny and Theresa: Enjoy!

Trinity:Love it!

*Garage door closes and reopens to scene*

* * *

**Laney's POV.**

As the blue haired girl ran away from me down the street I slowly get up on my knees and look at my hands. My palms was red with fresh blood leaking from them. And the WORST part is! I broke a nail...(AN:sorry gotta get that comedy in someway;) )

I get to my feet and pick up my bass, which surprisingly doesn't have a scratch on it, and I also up my IPod that I have dropped. But the luck I had with my bass didn't carry on to my iPod. I tried to turn it on but...nothing...all that great music is gone! Actually I got a mp3 with all the same music on there I can just use that.

Feeling the pain in my hands and the blood dripping from them. I start quickly walking the three block walk back to my house.

When I came up to my house there were no cars in the driveway-meaning that my parents were at work. My parents are never home always out working or partying or whatever they do. I don't really mind being alone, I get time to myself and I can do basically whatever the hell I want! Don't get me wrong I love my parents. When they are home(usually in the mornings and late at night) they feed me and take care of me and wanting to know how my day was and what I'm going to do tomorrow and yeah you know...parent things. Anyway...

When I reach my front door I slowly and carefully reach into my pants trying not to get blood on them and get my keys. I unlocked the door, opened it and rushed Inside.

I put down my bass and rush towards the bathroom, blood still dripping, once I get into the bathroom I immediately put my hands under a running sink. IT BURNED SOOOO BAD. Once I washed out the cuts I found a first aid kit in a cabinet and put bandaids on my fingers. But the palms of my hands were pretty bad so I took some gauze and wrapped both hands. I looked like I just came from a bare knuckle boxing match.

I walk out of the bathroom and up to my room. My room was a bright pink which I really didn't like because whoever would come in my room would see that I have a girly side. But I do my best to cover up the pink with pictures of family and friends and lots of posters of other bands but the biggest cover up is Our logo over the top of my bed.

I flop down on my bed and OMG it felt like I was on a cloud, or a sheep, or in Corey's arms and...woah easy there Laney. I hear in my head. He is not yours yet but we will get him. I mentally high five myself. Then I think maybe if I write a song for him...maybe he will notice me more. More than a bestfriend! At the thought I reach down to start writing the song but to feel nothing there.

Huh that's weird I always put it there...shit...it's by the dooooooooooorrrrrr...I gotta get up...

I get up slowly and walk outta my room towards the front door and sure enough it was there. So I grab it and bring it back to my room. I take out the blue bass and pluck it with my fingers a few times to find out that my bandaids get in the way and if I take them off I would just get blood on my bass. So there was only one thing to do! And that was to use a guitar pick. Luckily I got one from Corey for my birthday two years ago as a symbol of our friendship. I turned it into a keychain because I never have to use it. Corey used to bug me on using it but I told him I play better with my fingers than a guitar pick.

I pull out my chain of keys and unhook the guitar pick and strum my bass a couple times getting used to the change of music playing. Now I am ready to write a song for Corey!

Here I go!

**Five hours later transition!**

(Laney is still in the exact same spot where she started)

Hmmmm...why is this so hard! Now I can't blame Corey for writing lyrics. It's freaking hard!

I look at the clock as it just turns to 8 o'clock. I put down my bass and guitar pick and collapse on my bed. Trying to think of lyrics is tiring work. I think I just might call it a day...yeah I need the beauty rest.

With that I get up and walk up to the bathroom. I take a long shower,clean my face,brush my teeth, and other womanly deeds that are done in the bathroom.(Budd:Shit I don't know I'm not a girl! Lenny: Its called research Damn it!)

I walk back into my room and I reach down under my bed and grab a big stuffed Unicorn I called Mr. Ruffles. I give Mr. Ruffles a big hug then I dove into bed with him and cuddled with him...He helps me sleep at night...As I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Budd:And that folks ends chapter six! You guys like Laneys POV?

Trinity:I did!

Theresa:I also did enjoy it.

Lenny:Meh it was alright.

Budd:Good enough! My boring end-log time! So it took me a while to update because...Assassin's Creed four came out and I got it and it just took all the spare time I have away so yeah XD lol sorry.

Lenny:Its a good game BTW.

Budd:Indeed it is!

Trinity and Theresa: Review! And follow!

Saying of the Week: You know what they say. If you got it on the outside. And you got it on the inside. And no matter how much fun your having. Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom.

First one who tells me where that is from gets a OC spot in the commentary booth!

Story of the Week:The Newman's by Aris-Chan. It's super long story that's keeps getting longer and it is just awesome! Go check that out! You won't be disappointed.

Budd: Well that all the time we have here today! Come back wherever! Love you guys!

Thanks for chilling with us everybody!

*Garage door closes*


End file.
